Sturm und Sommerwind
by Autumninfall
Summary: Anders zu sein ist zuweilen einfacher, als zu sich selbst zu stehen. Lily versteckt sind hinter einer perfekten Maske, doch um das zu bekommen was sie wirklich will, muss sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen- und sein wer sie ist. LE/JP Marauder-Ära.


**Vergangen sei Vergangen und Zukunft ewig fern, in Gegenwart gefangen, verweilt die Liebe gern.**

Es ging auf Mitternacht zu.

Das Schloss schwieg und in diesen stillen Stunden hielt der Mond sich hinter der Decke aus Wolken versteckt. Eine stürmische Nacht, obwohl der Herbst noch längst nicht eingekehrt war. Das Ende des Sommers war noch nicht in Sicht. Und dennoch stürmte es, als wollten die Winde die Blätter von den Bäumen zerren.

Hier und da zerriss einer der vorlauten Böen die Wolkendecke und der Mond war zu sehen. Dann konnte man die drei Gestalten erahnen, die sich am Rande des verbotenen Waldes herumdrückten. Geisterstunde.

Wie üblich war es laut in der großen Halle, doch niemand schien sich daran zu stören. Nicht das es jemals anders gewesen wäre. Nicht das es anders hätte sein sollen.

Lily Evans ließ sich neben ihren Freundinnen auf ihrem üblichen Platz nieder, erwiderte das von allen Seiten kommende ‚Guten Morgen' und goss sich eine Tasse heißes Wasser ein. Ihr war heute morgen nicht nach Kürbissaft. Dass sie letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen hätte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Und um jetzt in den Tag starten zu können brauchte sie einen Tee. Pfefferminz am Besten. Aber auch dafür hatten die Elfen gesorgt; unsichtbar und zuvorkommend wie immer.

Lily war sich fast sicher, das die Hogwart'schen Hauselfen von ihrer Schwäche für Pfefferminztee wussten. Und insgeheim fragte sie sich, wie die Elfen sich so viele Details von all den Schülern merken konnten. Mary MacDonald, eine gute Freundin von Lily, hatte die Hauselfen beispielsweise bestochen um jeden morgen eine heiße, weiße Schokolade vorzufinden. Lily konnte darüber immer nur den Kopf schütteln. Weiße Schokolade mochte sie nun wirklich nicht.

Es war ihr letztes Jahr und obwohl sie wusste, dass es eigentlich verschwendete Zeit war, hatte sie gehofft das Potter sein Werben um sie aufgeben würde. Es gab eine Zeit als ihr seine Worte nichts bedeuteten. Wo sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Nie würde sie es sich eingestehen, aber insgeheim bewunderte sie ihn dafür. Nicht aufzugeben war eine der wenigen positiven Eigenschaften, die Lily an ihm erkennen konnte. Allerdings würde sie eher eine ganze Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung essen, bevor die Rothaarige das auch nur ansatzweise zugeben würde.

Der Spätsommer begann und fast lautlos färbte der Herbst die Blätter bunt und ließ sie durch die Luft wirbeln. Die Sonne fiel in Flecken durch die Bäume und malte Muster auf jene die darunter herschritten. Die Zeit verging, sie wusste es nicht besser. Und obwohl in Hogwarts jeden morgen der Tagesprophet zu bekommen war, und es nicht an Tratsch und Geschichten aus der wirklichen Welt fehlte, so war die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei doch eigentlich gar kein Bestandteil davon.

Gringotts war angegriffen worden, und Teile der Winkelgasse zerstört. Jeder zeigte sich bestürzt und hielt inne, um kurz dem Schrecken, den die Worte auslösten, zu lauschen und dennoch, trat der Schrecken nicht herein. Als könnte er die durchsichtige Mauer, die das Schloss umgab nicht durchschreiten. Und schon nach einigen Momenten war es, als hätte niemand von der Neuigkeit erfahren. Alles war wieder wie vorher.

Früher, als Lily noch jünger war, hatte sie diese Distanz geliebt.

Sie fand es wahnsinnig aufregend im Sommer heim zu kehren und all die alten Zeitungen zu lesen, die ihre Eltern für sie aufgehoben hatten. All die Neuigkeiten aus der Welt der Muggel, die sie versäumt hatte, nachzuholen, gehörte für sie zum Sommer dazu. Eigentlich war das Mädchen nicht so wissbegierig. Aber als sie an ihrem elften Geburtstag den Brief von Prof. Dumbledore in Händen gehalten hatten und dann im September durch die Barriere auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ gestiegen war, kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie jedes Jahr beim Durchschreiten der Mauer ihr altes Leben hinter sich gelassen. Sie war stolz auf das, was sie war, aber trotzdem fühlte sie kein Verlangen in der magischen Welt über ihr altes Leben zu sprechen.

Lily wurde zu jemand anderem. Über die Muggelwelt kam ihr nur selten ein Wort über die Lippen. Vielleicht, weil sie tief in sich drinnen wusste, dass sie mit niemand reden konnte. Früher einmal hätte sie Severus ihre Sorgen erzählt, aber auch er hatte sich geändert, so wie Lily das getan hatte. Für sie war es so, als wäre er durch eine weiter durchsichtige Mauer gegangen, die das Mädchen nicht überwinden konnte, und auch nicht wollte.

Er hatte jetzt neue Freunde, ein neues Leben und Lily gehörte nun nicht mehr dazu. Es tat weh, dort irgendwo zwischen Schlüsselbein und Bauchnabel, aber mit jedem Tag wurde der Schmerz weniger. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen das Bedauern eines verlorenen Freundes aufzugeben und sich lieber an die guten Zeiten, die sie mit ihm gehabt hatte, zu erinnern. Das war einfacher und brachte ihr Herz zum Lachen.

Lily wusste wohl, dass Potter es gefiel, dass sie und Severus immer weniger Zeit miteinander verbrachten und es sogar schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen war, dass Severus an ihr vorbeigegangen war ohne sie zu grüßen; als wären sie Fremde. Es war, als würde ihr jemand in diesem Moment die Luft rauben. Sie konnte nicht atmen und viel schlimmer, nicht fühlen, so als hätte sie ein Herz aus Eis. Dabei war sie nur zu stolz zu zeigen, wie es in ihr aussah – das sollte für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

Und Potter lief im Werben um sie zu neuer Höchstform auf. Vor einiger Zeit, bedeuteten ihr seine Worte nichts, aber jetzt nach dem Sommer kam es ihr manchmal so vor, als könnte sie durch den Schleier seiner Worte einen Blick auf James werfen, so wie er wirklich war.

Doch dann blinzelte Lily und alles war wie vorher. In den stillen Stunden des nachts dachte sie manchmal darüber nach, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie ihm zusagte. Einfach so, vielleicht zwischen Zauberei und Wahrsagen. Wie er dann wohl schauen würde? Lily konnte es sich denken und sie wusste auch, dass Black ihm auf die Schulter klopfen würde und einen seiner dämlichen Kommentare abgäbe. Peter wäre sprachlos und Remus würde es verstehen.

Remus Lupin war höchstwahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf der gesamten Welt, der vor Lily wusste, was sie selbst dachte. Manchmal war es unheimlich. Sie liebte Remus und die unbeschwerte Zeit, die sie beim Lernen miteinander verbrachten.

Doch manchmal lag ein Schatten über Remus' Gesicht, der selbst im strahlenden Sonnenlicht nicht weichen wollte. Lily vermochte nicht zu ergründen woher er kam, oder warum er wieder verschwand. Sie wusste nur, dass sobald der Schatten da war, die restlichen Marauder wie Glucken um Remus herumwuselten. In der Bibliothek zum Beispiel. Das sich Potter oder Black in der Bibliothek sehen ließen grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Doch letztens waren sie alle da gewesen, obwohl Remus wohl der Einzige gewesen war, der lernte.

Peter verzweifelte an den Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Sirius saß oder lag in einem Stuhl, die Beine auf dem Tisch und probierte Susan Wood aus Ravenclaw am anderen Ende des Ganges schöne Augen zu machen. Potter hingegen konnte nicht stillsitzen. Mal ging er dorthin mal hierhin und umkreiste dabei den Tisch seiner Freunde. In seinen Augenwinkel konnte Lily etwas wie Misstrauen erhaschen, oder zumindest dachte sie es. Einen Augenblick später war es weg. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, was ihr an dieser Szene so seltsam vorkam, aber die vier Marauder wirkten alle anders, älter, und vielleicht war es das, was ihr Angst machte, erwachsener.

Und dann hörte es auf.

Es war ein Mittwoch im Dezember, der Tag an dem der erste Schnee fiel.

Die kleinen weißen Flocken tanzten über die alten Dächer von Hogsmeade und legten eine Stille über die Ländereien, die eine willkommene Abwechslung zum Alltag bot.

Und so kam es, dass Lily es beinahe übersehen hätte. Aber eben nur beinahe.

James Potter hatte sie seit gut 24 Stunden nicht mehr um ein Rendezvous gebeten. Und gerade eben auf dem Weg zum Eulenturm ging er mit Black an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Lily war so verdutzt, dass sie tatsächlich stehen blieb – mitten im Gang – und ihm hinterher starrte. Lily Evans sah James Potter nach. Dieser Umstand allerdings ermöglichte ihr einen Teil des Gespräches zu erhaschen, der sonst ungehört in den Gängen verhallt wäre.

„Ich meins ernst, Padfoot. Wir können doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich jedenfalls werde Weihnachten hier bleiben. Meine Eltern würde es mir ausreden wollen." James warf Sirius dabei einen undurchsichtigen Blick zu, soweit Lily das sagen konnte.

Black hingegen schüttelte nur seine Haarmähne.

„Als ob ich das nicht wusste, ich sitz ja sozusagen direkt an der Quelle Potter, aber was willst du denn machen? Das restliche Jahr schwänzen und hoffen das sie dich in der Auroren Zentrale aufnehmen? Oder durch Land streichen und hoffen die paar billigen Tricks, die du bis jetzt gelernt hast, retten dir den Arsch, wenn du auf eigene Faust Todesser jagst?"

Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie, und bevor sie Potters Antwort hören konnte, waren die Beiden schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen. Lily wurde kalt.

Auf einmal kam ihr Hogwarts weniger, wie ein sicherer Hafen vor, mehr als ein Zufluchtsort, den sie bald verlassen musste. Hinaus in die Welt in der sich niemand dafür interessierte, dass sie Schulsprecherin war und nur die besten Noten bekam. Hinaus in einer Welt in der niemand sicher war. Angst und Schrecken griff um sich, und obwohl das ihr siebtes, und damit letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war, hatte Lily sich noch keine ernsthaften Gedanken gemacht, was sie eigentlich wollte im Leben. Ihr lag es im Blut Menschen zu helfen und daher war sie immer davon ausgegangen irgendwann einmal im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen zu landen. Ärztin wollte sie werden. Aber was dieser Beruf in dieser Zeit mit sich brachte, konnte sich Lily nicht ausmahlen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Brief, den sie in Händen hielt, und dann traf sie eine Entscheidung.

Und zwischen all dem Trubel, dem Lernen und der Erkenntnis, dass es bald vorbei wäre, kam Weihnachten. Draußen war es mittlerweile eiskalt und so wunderte es niemanden, dass an dem letzten Schultag Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde ausfielen. Zwar hatten sie dafür Aufgaben bekommen, doch dies war im allgemeinen Weihnachtschaos untergegangen. Die letzte Stunde hingegen würde stattfinden, darauf würde Lily ihre restlichen Galeonen verwetten.

Nichts würde Professor Binns davon abhalten, seine Aufzeichnungen über die Kobold-Aufstände durchzuwälzen - da Binns sich nicht einmal durch seinen eigenen Tod vom Unterricht hatte abhalten lassen, vermutete sie, dass eine Kleinigkeit wie Weihnachten ihn auch nicht aus der Bahn werfen würde.1 Und so war es dann auch.

Zum ersten Mal allerdings würde Lily nicht durch die weiße Winterlandschaft zum Bahnhof fahren und auch nicht in die Lock einsteigen. Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig. Weihnachten ohne ihre Familie? Allerdings hatten ihre Eltern Verständnis gezeigt und auf Petunias Genöle und Gezicke konnte sie getrost verzichten.

So kam es, dass Lily Evans Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbrachte.

Aus Gryffindor waren noch die Marauder und zwei Mädchen aus dem vierten Jahrgang geblieben.

Neugier war eine Eigenschaft, die Lily eigentlich nicht schätzte. Weder an sich, noch an anderen. Dass sie eigentlich nur deshalb geblieben war, um herauszufinden, was Potter und seine Chaoten wieder ausheckten, stritt sie vehement ab. Sie sah das eher so, dass es ihr letztes Weihnachten in der magischen Schule war. Und die unwiderruflich letzte Chance es in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die immerzu _Lügnerin_ flüsterte, ignorierte sie.

Nach dem Abendessen war ein Großteil der Schülerschaft nach Hause gefahren. Alice hatte probiert ihr noch einmal ins Gewissen zu reden, aber Lilys Entschluss stand fest. Sie ließ auch nicht davon ab, als Alice meinte, dass es wohl an James Potter lag, dass Lily seine Abweisung nicht ertragen konnte und nun herausfinden wolle, was daran war.

Als sie jetzt im Bett lag und die Müdigkeit ignorierte, dachte sie über Alices Worte nach.

Es war jetzt eine Woche her.

Eine ganze Woche in der James _Potter _sie nicht um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte. Und hier in der Stille und Dunkelheit ihres Schlafsaals, konnte sie es ja ruhig zugeben, es machte sie wahnsinnig.

Falls das noch nicht schlimm genug war, die Vorstellung, dass er es auch mit Absicht tun könnte, und dann mit den anderen über Lily herzog, machte sie rasend.

Darüber hinaus war da diese kleine Stimme, die immer, wenn Lily an Potter dachte, was zu ihrem Entsetzten über die Jahre immer häufiger vorgekommen war, _verliebt_ flüsterte. Und das Wort brachte ich Herz zum Hüpfen. Manchmal dachte Lily es würde einfach aus ihr hinausspringen und somit müsste sie sich dann auch darum nicht mehr kümmern. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie genug um die Ohren. Was sie Alice und den anderen nie erzählen würde.

So komisch das auch klang und so sehr sie Alice als Freundin schätze war es immer Remus gewesen, mit dem Lily über alles hatte sprechen können. Die UTZs standen praktisch vor der Tür und sie selbst und alle anderen erwarteten nur Ohnegleichen von ihr. Daneben waren noch ihre Schulsprecherinpflichten, die ebenfalls einen guten Teil ihrer Zeit beanspruchten. Dann hatte sie natürlich noch einen Ruf zu wahren, verbrachte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und damit anderen zu helfen.

All diese Dinge waren bisher möglicherweise der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Lily nie einen Freund gehabt hatte. Ein paar Verabredungen selbstredend, aber nie einen festen Freund. Nie würde das Mädchen zu geben, dass sie in dieser einen Sache auf Alice eifersüchtig war. Und dies wiederum war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum sie mit ihr nicht über ihre Schwächen sprach. Und dass Alice und Frank so ein schönes Paar waren und sie allein, zerrte wohlmöglich mehr an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein, als sie zugeben wollte.

Lily war gerne perfekt.

Perfektionismus war etwas, das in jeder Art und Weise erstrebenswert war. Aber es machte auch einsam.

Sie hatte Freunde, jeder mochte sie, Lily war Schulsprecherin und falls jemand Probleme hatte, half sie ihm so gut sie konnte. Sie gab Nachhilfe an Schüler aus den unteren Jahrgängen. Sie war hilfsbereit und hatte stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aber trotz allem wusste Lily, dass es eigentlich Niemanden gab der wirklich wusste wer Lily Evans war. Sie hatte hart daran gearbeitet perfekt zu werden.

Und das war auch der Grund warum sich Lily inmitten ihrer Freundinnen und der vielen Schüler einsam fühlte. Sie waren zu fünft im Schlafsaal, neben Alice und ihr noch drei weitere Mädchen, Louisa Vane, Mary McDonald und Rosa Hooper. Mit ihnen allen verbrachte Lily viel Zeit und obwohl sie mit ihnen lachte und Spaß hatte, wusste die Rothaarige, dass sie ihnen unheimlich war.

Es gab eigentlich kein bestimmtes Ereignis welches Lily dabei auf die Tatsache aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Es waren eher die vielen kleinen Augenblicke gewesen, die ihr zeigten, dass sie kein Teil von ihnen war. In Anbetracht der fortschreitenden Zeit, wohl auch nicht mehr sein würde. Zuerst war es ihr kurz vor den ZAGs in ihrem fünften Schuljahr aufgefallen. Das sie alle immer zusammen lernten nur Lily nicht.

„_Du weißt doch eh schon alles." Die kleine Braunhaarige lachte, als sie das sagte und Louisa und Alice fielen mit ein. Die Muggelgeborene brachte hingegen nur ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Ihre Hand krampfte sich dabei um das Zauberkunstbuch welches sie bei sich hatte. Mary zwinkerte ihr zu, „Sei nicht böse Lily, aber wenn wir zusammenlernen kommen wir zu nichts, da hat Rosa schon Recht." Marys Lächeln schrumpfte zu etwas, dass Lily als mitleidig bezeichnen würde. Louisa warf ihre blonde Lockenmähne zurück. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, wenn wir Fragen haben, kommen wir schon, aber wir sind auf völlig verschiedenen Leveln. Vielleicht lernst du lieber mit Remus? Wenn man es genau nimmt müsstest du gar nicht lernen!" Und mit diesen Worte schlug sie ein Buch über Zauberkunst auf und zückte die Feder. Als wäre das ein geheimes Zeichen gewesen, kramten Rosa und Alice nach ihren Aufzeichnungen und Mary lächelte sie noch einmal an. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Und dann löste sich Lily in Luft auf. Zumindest für die vier Mädchen in der Bibliothek._

Es waren diese kleinen Dinge die Lily an ihrer Freundschaft zweifeln ließen. Immer noch waren sie nett und verbrachten viel Zeit mit Lily, aber diese wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie anders war. Woran das lag wusste sie nicht. Noch nicht.

_Lily saß in einer der hinteren Ecken der Bibliothek und hatte um sich herum unzählige Bücher aufgetürmt. Gerade war sie dabei noch einmal die Daten der Koboldaufstände durchzugehen und sich hier und da ein paar Notizen zu machen. _

_Auch wenn sie Geschichte der Zauberei nicht gerade für wichtig erachtete, so war es ihr doch wichtig mindestens ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' zu bekommen. Es waren immerhin ihre ZAGs!_

_Als sie Schritte hörte blickte sie auf. Es war schon relativ spät und Lily konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer jetzt erst mit lernen anfangen könnte. Erst als sie den schwarzen Haarschopf erspähte und das gewinnende Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen, erkannte sie ihn und wünschte sich im selben Augenblick, nicht aufgesehen zu haben. _

„_Lily meine Prinzessin!" Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Stimme zu senken und Lily konnte fühlen wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Nicht aus Verlegenheit wie er vermutlich zu hoffen wagte, sondern aus Wut. Das hier war die Bibliothek. Ein Ort der Ruhe und des Lernens. Ihr Ort. Wenn Madame Pince sie hinausschmeißen würde, wäre Potters Leben beendet. So viel stand fest. Er erreichte ihren Tisch und sie konnte das Flüstern der anderen hören, das durch die Gänge waberte. Sie wusste, dass die meisten Schüler, die noch hier lernten, Mädchen waren. Und diese nun alles daran setzten einen guten Blick auf das kommende zu erhaschen. Möglichst unauffällig versteht sich. _

_Potter strahlte noch breiter und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben das Mädchen seiner Träume fallen. _

„_Ich dachte da du nun Stunden in diesem finsteren Loch verbracht hast-" Lily schnaubte, „würde ein wenig Sonnenschein deinem Antlitz gut tun." _

„_Es ist fast zehn Uhr. Abends. Im Sinne dunkel, und völlige Abwesenheit der Sonne. Wenn du Astronomie nicht so oft schwänzen würdest, wäre dir das sicher nicht entgangen." _

_Betont lässig griff Lily nach einer weiteren Rolle Pergament während Potters Lachen in der Stille wiederhallte. „Prinzessin, dass weiß ich doch, aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis." Er senkte seine Stimme und beugte sich vor. „Ich bin ein Zauberer." Lily rollte die Augen und blätterte demonstrativ eine Seite um und erwiderte nichts. _

„_Also, wie wär's? Komm ich zeig dir wie ich die Nacht in den Tag verwandle." Seine Stimme ließ nicht viel Spielraum für Interpretationen. _

„_Danke ich lerne lieber." Nun kostete sie es einiges an Überwindung um ihren Blick nicht zu heben und in seine Haselnussbraunen Augen zu sehen. Manchmal füllte sie es mit Genugtuung, meistens jedoch mit Wut. Verstand er nicht, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte?_

„_Ach komm schon Evans, sei kein Troll! Geh mit mir aus!" Nun blickte sie doch auf und Sturm traf Wirbelwind. _

„_Soll ich's dir aufschreiben? Nein, danke." Sie knallte das Buch zu und erhob sich um es zurück an seinen Platz zu stellen. Nun war er es, der genervt schnaubte. Wäre Potter nicht so ein Idiot gewesen, hätte er sie beeindruckt. Und sie wusste genau wie das hier enden würde. Mit einem Streit der sie für mindestens eine Woche aus der Bibliothek bannen würde. Daher tat Lily etwas, das sie sonst verabscheute. Sie lief davon. Potter nahm vermutlich an, dass sie zurück kommen würde, ihre Sachen waren noch da, aber nachdem sie das Buch zurück gestellt hatte, ging sie auf schnellstem Weg Richtung Ausgang. Rechts um die Ecke und dann wartete sie, hinter einer Säule verborgen, bis Potter ebenfalls verschwinden würde. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, ehe der Junge mit den runden Brillengläser die Bibliothek verließ und in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon stürmte. Lily atmete einmal tief ein und ging dann zurück. Nun war es wieder still, aber kurz bevor sie ihren Platz erreichte konnte sie das Getuschel vernehmen, welches sie sonst ignorierte._

„_Wie in Merlins Namen kann Evans nur so kalt sein? Potter ist einer der heißesten Typen der Schule und sie tut so als wäre er ihrer nicht würdig." Lily kannte sie Stimme nicht, in welcher der Ärger brodelte, wie bei einem kochenden Zaubertrank. _

„_Beruhig dich doch Lucy, wahrscheinlich ist das ihre Masche um ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Wer weiß, und uns kann es doch egal sein was die Eis Prinzessin tut oder lässt." _

_Jemand schnaubte „Sie ist wirklich eine Eis Prinzessin. Niemand der ein Herz besitzt könnte so gemein sein und auf den Gefühlen eines anderen herumtrampeln. Ich frage mich wirklich wie sie es nach Gryffindor geschafft hat. Nach Slytherin würde sie viel besser passen." Ein weiteres Mal schall Lachen durch die leeren Gänge._

„_Leider nehmen die keine Schlammblüter." Wieder wurde gelacht. Den Rest hörte Lily gar nicht mehr. _

_Ihre Wangen brannten, und der Zorn stieg immer höher, bis er auch ihre Augen erreichte. Nie hatte sie sich mit anderen Schülerinnen gestritten, wie also in Merlins Namen kamen sie darauf, dass Lily kalt wie Eis wäre? Eine Eis Prinzessin? Die Erste Träne rann über ihre erhitze Wange. Am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt, aber sie konnte ihre Aufzeichnungen nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen hier lassen. Also biss sie die Zähne zusammen und sah dabei zu wie ihre Tränen auf den Boden tropften. _

_Nachdem die Mädchen gegangen waren lehnte Lily noch eine Weile kraftlos gegen eines der Bücherregale. Sie fühlte sich so elend, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. So dachten die anderen also über sie. Wenn ihre Freundinnen wusste-, natürlich wussten sie was über sie geredet wurde. Lily schluckte trocken, was wenn sie auch so dachten. Wenn das der Grund war, warum sie die Rothaarige immer anders behandelten. Sie musste die anderen fragen- aber wenn sie auch so dachten… Würden sie das Mädchen nur auslachen._

_Severus, Lily musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen, ihr Herz stolperte. Nein, auch mit ihm konnte sie nicht reden. Er würde, falls er überhaupt Zeit hatte, sie nur für dumm halten. Und auf einmal wurde ihr klar, dass sie eigentlich völlig allein war. Nach Außen beliebt, aber allein. Das Mädchen war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Preis war den sie zu zahlen bereit wäre. Also nahm sie sich vor, sich zu ändern. Noch netter zu sein. Auch zu Potter und seinen Chaoten und alles zu tun, damit niemand auf den Gedanken käme sie kalt zu nennen. Und während sie dort stand, allein in der Bibliothek mit Wimpern, tränennass, lehnte ein Junge mit kohlrabenschwarzem Haar am Regal gegenüber und beobachtete sie. Was Lily nicht ahnen konnte war, dass dieser Abend nicht nur sie geändert hatte._

Lily hatte für diese Entscheidung einen noch höheren Preis bezahlt, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste was sie ihm geopfert hatte. Denn natürlich gab es niemanden, von Remus einmal abgesehen, der ihr sagte was sie verlor. Und auch Remus machte nur Andeutungen die sie nicht verstand. Lily wurde so wie andere sie gerne hätten. Und am Ende des fünften Schuljahres strahlte sie heller als alle anderen Schüler; Jeder kannte ihren Namen, sie war sogar nett zu Potter gewesen, wenn sie ihm einen Korb gab. Sie stritt sich nicht mehr mit ihm, hatte aufgehört ihn eines Besseren belehren zu wollen.

Aus dem Sturm, der sie einmal war, der ihr Temperament verkörperte, wurde ein lauer Sommerwind, der nur dazu da war anderen zu gefallen. Doch in Lilys Innerem war diese Kälte, die sie auch mit ihrem strahlensten Lächeln nicht zum schmelzen bringen konnte.

Und dieses kleine Ereignis hatte sich in Lilys Gedächtnis gebrannt und war ebenfalls ein Grund, warum Lily nie einen Freund gehabt hatte.

Die Angst derjenige konnte ebenfalls denken sie wäre kalt, zu keinen Gefühlen fähig, raubte Lily den Atem. Und das einzige, was sie sozusagen am Leben hielt, war James Potter. Lange konnte sie es nicht zugeben, aber James war die Konstante in ihrem Leben, die sie zum Atmen brauchte – James wollte sie!

Egal ob ihre Haare vom Sturm zerzaust waren, ob sie nach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe voller Dreck und Schlamm war oder ob sie ihn zum hunderstens Mal anschrie, er solle Severus in Ruhe lassen. Und sie war so damit beschäftigt abzustreiten sie wäre an Potter interessiert, dass sie gar nicht merkte das seine Nähe ihr kaltes Inneres wärmte. In James Nähe war ihr nie kalt. Sie hatte nie das Gefühl das er über ihre Geheimnisse lachen würde. Aber es dauerte tatsächlich noch fast 1 ½ Jahre bis sie tatsächlich die richtigen Schlüsse zog. James Potter hatte, ohne ihr Wissen und Wollen, ihr Herz gestohlen. Und jetzt da er es hatte, gab er es auf sie um ein Date zu bitten.

Lilys Hände verkrampften sich um ihre Decke.

Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Herausfinden, ob er all das nur getan hatte um sie zu demütigen oder weil er sie wirklich mochte. Was unwahrscheinlich war, denn Lily war nie sie selbst gewesen, seit diesem Abend in der Bibliothek. Hatte er deswegen aufgegeben? Ihr wurde wieder kalt. So kalt das es unmöglich war zu schlafen – also traf Lily eine weitere Entscheidung. Sie konnte James nicht direkt fragen, aber Remus. Remus war ihr Freund, ihn konnte sie alles fragen.

Morgen früh würde sie also Remus Lupin über James Potter ausfragen.

Der Weltuntergang konnte kommen.

Sollte sie ihr Leben einmal niederschreiben, hätte der Tag mit einem Sturm begonnen. Einem der ihrem Inneren glich.

Aber entgegen ihrer Stimmung strahlte die Sonne am Himmel und keine Wolke machte ihr Konkurrenz. Der Schnee glitzerte in ihren Augen, sodass sie den Blick abwenden musste und sich nun zum Aller ersten Mal Gedanken um ihre Garderobe machte. Normalerweise bekam die nämlich niemand zu Gesicht, aber morgen war Weihnachten und daher konnte es auch schon etwas festlicher sein.

Vielleicht ein Kleid, aber den Gedanken verwarf Lily sofort. Es sollte ja nicht so aussehen, als würde sie sich für Potter und seine Freunde herausputzen. Sie argumentierte noch eine Weile mit ihrem magischen Spiegel und entschied sich dann für eine einfache Jeans und einen braunen Pullover.

Den Spiegel hatte sie zum Schweigen bringen müssen, denn der hätte sie so niemals aus dem Zimmer gelassen. Aber Lily war das egal. Sie mochte diesen Pullover, er war warm und weich und roch nach zu Hause. Die junge Hexe hatte ihn von ihrer Mutter vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten bekommen.

Ein bisschen nervös war sie schon, da sie nicht wusste, wie die Mahlzeiten im Schloss mit so wenigen Schülern ablaufen würden. Ob sie alle an einem Tisch säßen?

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und öffnete dann die Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Remus auf sie gewartet. Der Braunhaarige saß in einem Ohrensessel nahe am Feuer und hatte den Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen geheftet.

Als Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat sah er allerdings auf und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen Lily." Remus' Lächeln hatte schon immer beruhigend auf sie gewirkt, auch jetzt schien es Lily als würde ihre Nervosität von ihr abfallen. Er legte das Buch bei Seite und stand auf. „Ich dachte mir ich warte auf dich und dann gehen wir gemeinsam Frühstücken. Die Anderen haben auch gewartet, aber dann hat Sirius es nicht mehr ausgehalten." Das Lächeln saß jetzt auch in seinen Augenwinkeln und endlich konnte Lily es erwidern.

„Das ist nett Remus, ehrlich gesagt reicht mir deine Gesellschaft völlig, so früh am Morgen." Das Mädchen lächelte und Remus musste nun auch grinsen.

„Lassen wir das James nicht hören, ich habe das Gefühl ich bekomm' dieses Jahr eine mehrere Tafeln Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf von ihm. Nicht das er noch auf den Gedanken kommt ich verdiene sie nicht mehr." Scherzte der Braunhaarige.

Gemeinsam passierten sie das Gemälde der fetten Dame und gingen Richtung Treppe.

Sie hatte das Schloss schon oft bei Nacht erlebt, auf ihren Kontrollrunden als Schulsprecherin. Aber so still war es nie. Irgendwo wanderte immer jemand herum und die Geräusche waberten durch die Gänge wie Mücken in einer lauen Sommernacht.

Heute war es einfach still. Und irgendwie war die Stille in Lily gekrochen. Die sonstigen Unterhaltungen, die sie mit Remus führte waren immer voll mit Lachen und Scherzen. Aber auch das hatte sich geändert. Der Braunhaarige sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn das stören. Eher als würde er es genießen.

Lily war sich nicht sicher, aber die Stille war nicht unangenehm. Ungewohnt. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie mit Remus reden sollte. Sonst waren sie und Remus ein Team. Gegen James und den Rest. Aber nach ihrem Entschluss gestern Nacht würde sich das ändern. Möglicherweise spürte er das.

Ob er es bedauern würde? Zum ersten Mal machte sich Lily wirklich darüber Gedanken, wie es werden könnte. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Potter wirklich fähig war wieder zu dem James zu werden, auf den sie in der letzten Zeit ein paar Blicken erhaschen konnte. Mehr noch, dieses Kribbeln, welches sie ignorierte so lange sie denken konnte, dass stets in James Nähe auftrat war möglicherweise mit einem Wunschtraum verbunden der nicht einmal wirklich existierte. Fraglich war auch ob sie ihm genug vertraute, um ihre Maske abzunehmen um von der vorbildlichen Schulsprecherin zu Lily zu werden.

Dieses hier war ihre Möglichkeit zu zeigen warum sie nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

Lily Evans würde mutig sein. Zum Ersten Mal.

Die große Halle sah nicht viel anders aus als an den anderen Tagen im Jahr.

Von der Decke vielen weiße große Flocken, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerten. Und aus dem klaren Himmel, den sie vorhin noch aus ihrem Fenster gesehen hatte, war zu einem wirbelnden Ballet aus Schneeflocken geworden. Irgendwoher konnte sie die Melodie ‚Deck the Rooftop' hören. Alles in allem war es Weihnachten. Und tatsächlich saßen alle Schüler an einem Tisch – die restlichen drei waren aufrecht gegen die Wände gelehnt wurden und glitzerten in allen Farben.

Der Lehrer Tisch war auch leerer als sonst, aber bevor Lily ausmachen konnte, wer fehlte hatte sie Remus schon sanft am Arm berührt. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie stehen geblieben war. Die junge Hexe lächelte und ging dann hinter ihm her zu den anderen.

Trotz des eines Tisches war es streng nach den Häusern getrennt, was Lily eher ulkig fand. Aber so viele waren es nicht. Zusammen waren sie vielleicht 20 Schüler.

Remus setzte sich neben Sirius dem James und Peter gegenüber saßen.

Lily ließ sich neben dem jungen Zauberer nieder und grüßte die anderen freundlich.

Peter sah wie immer ein wenig ängstlich drein, Blacks Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen, da er hinter Remus verborgen war und James strahlte sie an.

Lily wurde warm. Hatte sie die Temperatur der Halle falsch eingeschätzt? Sonst kam es ihr immer kälter vor.

„Also Evans, wie kommt's das du Weihnachten in unseren werten Gesellschaft verbringst?" Black hatte sich vorgelehnt und grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich daran erinnerte das sie einen Teil des Gespräches zwischen ihm und James gehört hatte. Also lächelte sie nur ihr übliches Lächeln „Ich wollte mein letztes Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts verbringen, und ihr? Die letzten Jahre seit ihr doch auch nicht hier geblieben, oder?" Ihr Pokerface war perfekt. Unzählige Male hatte sie es vor dem Spiegel geübt. Es gab nur wenige Momente, die es zum bröckeln gebracht hatten und seltsamer Weise war stets ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger Zauberer zugegen gewesen.

Zurückblickend war es Lily unmöglich zu verstehen wie sie so lange die Augen geschlossen lassen konnte. Nun war es so offensichtlich, dass es nicht einen Moment aus ihren Gedanken wich.

„Nun Lily," sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, „Unser Gedanke ist der Gleiche, und all die Möglichkeiten, die sich in dem leeren Schloss bieten, nicht zu vergessen." Er lächelte und da war er, James. Black lachte und das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und aus James wurde wieder Potter.

Ob es außer ihr überhaupt jemand bemerkte? Lily konnte es nicht sagen, aber als sie den Kopf wandte sah sie das kleine Lächeln, welches an Remus Mundwinkeln zerrte und bevor sie es verhindern konnte wurde sie rot. Merlin womit hatte sie das verdient?

Sie lehnte sich vor und verdeckte ihre Wangen mit ihren roten Locken, dennoch würde sie all ihre Bücher verwetten das Potter es trotzdem gesehen hatte. Innerlich stellte sie sich auf einen gehässigen Kommentar ein, doch erstaunlicher Weise blieb er still. Nun nicht still in diesem Sinne, denn Black griff Potters Kommentar auf und fiel ihm praktischer Weise ins Wort.

So wie's aussah planten die Beiden eine ‚Herzlich Willkommen zurück' Überraschung für nach den Ferien. Und dass sie das Wort Feuerwerk mehr als einmal bedeutungsschwer einbanden, machte Lily nicht gerade Hoffnung. Allerdings waren sie so abgelenkt und da Remus sich höchstwahrscheinlich eh nicht an der Aktion beteiligen würde, war das hier ihre Chance.

Sie stupste Remus mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Kommst du mit in die Bibliothek?" Lily hatte die Stimme gesenkt und ihre Augen strahlten wie zwei Sterne bei wolkenloser Nacht.

Remus lächelte und nickte. „Willst du nicht vorher was essen?" Fragte er, ebenso leise. Obwohl es keinen der anderen besondere Schwierigkeiten gekostet hätte seinen Worten zu folgen, so riesig war der Tisch ja nun doch nicht.

Lily war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie nichts gegessen hatte, sondern nur wie sonst auch zuerst ihren Tee genossen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach einem Apfel. „Ich hab gar keinen Hunger." Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber in weniger, als vier Stunden konnte sie ja schon das Mittagessen genießen. Und den Weg zur Küche kannte sie auch. Ob die Hauselfen wohl Urlaub machten? Schließlich fehlte ein Großteil der Schülerschaft und Lily war sich nicht sicher, was sie in deren Abwesenheit zu tun pflegten. Genaugenommen hatte sie sich noch nie Gedanken über die Hauselfen hier im Schloss gemacht.

Remus warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Apfel und griff dann selbst nach einem. „Dann lass und los." Der Braunhaarige erhob sich und Lily konnte die Frage die in der Luft schwebte praktisch hören, doch bevor sie einer stellen konnte, hatte Lily sie schon beantwortet. „Bibliothek, ihr wisst schon der Raum mit den vielen Büchern." Und mit einem Zwinkern hatte sie sich bei Remus untergehackt, der sein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen konnte und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang.

Wie üblich war die Bibliothek ein Ort außerhalb der Reichweite des Chaos.

Noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass es laut war, als Lily und Remus die heiligen Halle der Bücher betreten hatten. Heute aber wirkte die Bibliothek alt und verlassen. Ein bisschen unheimlich lag sie da, in trübes Licht getaucht, welches durch die alten Fenster fiel. Staub waberte durch die Gänge und es war kühl im Vergleich zu den anderen Malen, die sie die Bibliothek besucht hatten. Dies lag wohlmöglich daran, dass Madam Pince nicht zugegen war.

„Was möchtest du denn wiederholen, Lily? Zu den UTZs ist ja noch ein wenig Zeit, aber vielleicht sollten wir mit alten Runen beginnen." Remus warf der Rothaarigen einen fragenden Blick zu, doch bevor Lily antworten konnte wurde sein Blick weich und ein nachsichtiges Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

Lily wusste, dass dieses der Blick war, mit dem er seine Freunde bedachte, wenn diese gerade wieder eine Dummheit ausheckten. Keine von jenen die Andere ernsthaft in Gefahr brachten, sondern ehe einer von der Sorte die Remus zwar lustig fand aber dennoch nicht unterstützen konnte. Zum Beispiel, dass eine Mal als Potter und Black die Haare aller Slytherin Schüler leuchtend Grün gefärbt hatten. Professor Slughorn hatte die Beiden mit einem Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln ausgeschimpft und dann zu einer Woche Nachsitzen verdonnert.

Bisher hatte Remus Lily kein Einziges mal so angesehen. Nie hätte Lily gedacht, dass sie einmal in die gleiche Schublade wie die Marauder rutschen würde. Aber anscheinend war heute ein ganz unmöglicher Tag.

Lily räusperte sich und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ohne ihr zutun aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Und das Schweigen, das in der Bibliothek gelauert hatte war nun auch in Lily gekrochen.

Remus beobachte seine Freundin ganz genau.

Der Werwolf wusste, dass es anderen schwer fiel in dem hübschen Gesicht der Rothaarigen zu lesen, er hingegen hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt. Es war nicht ihr Gesicht, das sprach, sondern ihre Augen. Das war schon vom ersten Moment so gewesen. Remus war kein Mensch der viel redete, er genoss es lieber andere zu beobachten. Das war eine Eigenschaft an ihm, mit der viele nichts anfangen konnten. Er wie nie laut, lachte nur leise und drängte sich nie in den Vordergrund.

Natürlich gaben seine Freunde dem Werwolf dafür die Schuld und Remus konnte nichts dagegen sagen. Schließlich war er zu jung gebissen worden, als sich daran zu erinnern, ob er ein fröhliches Kind gewesen war. Aber er wurde geliebt. Und aus diesem Umstand wurde Remus ein Mensch, der anderen nicht zu Last fiel. Durch sein Befinden einmal im Monat war er der Meinung, die restlichen Tage nicht aufzufallen, keine Ansprüche zu erheben und nie um etwas zu bitten. In gewisser Hinsicht ähnelte er Lily, die sich, so wusste er, sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen hatte, so zu werden wie andere sie gerne hätten. Mit einem Einzigen Unterschied! Obwohl dieser winzig klein war, wusste Remus, dass er alles änderte.

Remus Lupin war als schüchterner Junge im September vor sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal in die Lock; und mit drei besten Freunden im Gepäck am Ende des Jahres wieder ausgestiegen. Und obwohl er nach außen hin den Anschein erweckte, als hätten sie nichts gemeinsam wusste Remus doch, dass sie alles für ihn tun würden. Und umgekehrt war es genauso. Abgesehen von den Dingen, die er nie machen würde wie Schüler quälen, klauen oder illegale Sachen in die Schule schmuggeln. Aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Das würden seine Freunde schon ganz alleine schaffen.

Und mit jedem Jahr, das er mit ihnen verbrachte, entdeckten sie mehr von ihm.

Erst seine Schwächen für Schokolade und Orangensaft. Dann seine Vorliebe für die Farbe türkis und schließlich sein größtes Geheimnis.

So kam es, dass aus Remus Moony wurde und er drei tierische Begleiter bekam. Nach außen hin zweifelte niemand mehr daran, dass auch nur ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihn und seine Freunde passte.

James und Sirius hatten unheimlich viele Bewunderer, jene die alles darum gäben, einmal mit ihnen durchs nächtliche Schloss zu tigern. Manchmal regte sich dann etwas in Remus, dass sehr nach Eifersucht klang, doch dann legte Sirius seinen Arm um Remus Schulter und grinste ihn mit seinem verschlagensten Lächeln an. Dann wurden sie meistens von James angerempelt, der zwar vieles gerne war, aber nie außen vor und Peter zupfte dann an Remus Ärmel und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln aus seinen blauen Augen. In diesen Momente war Remus vollkommen glücklich.

Sein Herz begehrte nach nichts anderem.

Nicht so bei James und Sirius.

Auch wenn der Black'sche Spross nie darüber sprach wusste Remus von ganz allein, dass auch er ihre Freundschaft mehr genoss, als er jemals zugeben würde. James wurde sein Bruder und mit Remus sprach er über all die Dinge, die ihm in den Sinn kamen und die Remus oft nicht hören wollte. Zuhören tat er trotzdem. Auch wenn Sirius schwieg und sein Herz eine andere Geschichte erzählte. Eine die traurig und tiefschwarz war.

Manchmal war sich Remus sicher, dass Schicksal doch existierte. Wie sonst konnte es kommen, dass sein und Sirius Namen so perfekt auf ihrer beider Leben passte? Gleichzeitig standen sie auch für die Dinge, gegen jene die jungen Zauberer zu kämpfen suchten. Und auf zwei unterschiedlich schmerzhaften Erfahrungen lernten sie, dass man nicht gegen sich selbst kämpfen konnte, dass es Dinge gab, die sich nicht besiegen ließen.

Anders als alle dachten, war es nicht das Böse, das in der Welt lauerte, sondern das Böse, das sich in einem selbst verbarg.

Remus wusste, dass er seinen Wolf nie loswerden würde und auch Sirius war durch die Erkenntnis, dass Vergangenheit ein Teil von einem war erschüttert. Durch seine Freunde lernte er aber, dass Vergangenes zwar ihn zu dem machte der er war, aber Sirius selbst die Gegenwart und damit auch die Zukunft in der Hand hatte.

James hingegen war der aufgehende, goldenste Stern, den Remus je gesehen hatte.

Und alles, was dieser je sah, war Lily.

Remus wusste es natürlich vor James, als dieser Lily das erste Mal angelächelt und sie das Lächeln erwiderte, dass sie damit sein Herz unwiderruflich gefangen genommen hatte. Als James dann anfing Lilys Herz zu erobern, konnte Remus über die Bemühungen seines Freundes nur lachen. Nach einigen Jahren wurde aus dem Lachen, über James klägliche Versuche, ein mitleidiges Lächeln und schließlich verschwand es ganz.

Remus wusste, dass Lily nichts an dem aufgeblasenen Quidditsch Teamkapitän fand und seine Versuche, sie um ein Date zu bitten, ihr furchtbar auf die Nerven gingen. Doch der Werwolf hätte alles, was er hatte darauf verwettet, dass Lily eines Tages ja sagen würde. Vielleicht auch nur aus dem Grund um endlich Ruhe vor James zu haben.

Doch kurz vor den ZAG Prüfung im fünften Jahr hatte sich einiges geändert. Von einem Tag auf den anderen wurde Lily plötzlich zu jemanden, den Remus nicht kannte. Ein lächelndes liebenswertes Mädchen, das nur noch nickte und ja sagte. Mit der temperamentvollen Rothaarigen, die James mit Vorliebe anschrie, hatte dieses Mädchen nicht mehr viel zu tun.

Es kostete Remus einiges an Nachforschungen, die hauptsächlich darin bestanden James so lange ins Gewissen zu reden, bis dieser dann mit der ganzen Geschichte rausrückte, ehe er die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr.

Eigentlich hätte er Lily für klüger gehalten, doch die Tatsache das sich Severus von ihr abwandte hatte dafür wohl ihren Widerstand geglättet.

Das einzig Positive daran war wohl, dass James durch den beobachteten Zwischenfall das erste Mal ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, was Lily Evans für ein Mensch war. Remus hatte immer die Befürchtung, James würde sich in einen Wunschtraum hineinsteigern, durch den er den Blick für die Wirklichkeit verlor und dann irgendwann eine harte Bruchlandung erleben würde. Spätestens dann, wenn Lily einen anderen heiratete.

Und dadurch, dass sich James änderte stiegen Remus Hoffnungen, dass auch Lily endlich James sehen konnte. So wie Remus und die anderen Beiden ihn kannten. Die Kämpfernatur, die im Feuerschein zu einem nachdenklichen jungen Mann schmolz, der sich sehr viele Gedanken um andere machte – mehr als um sich selbst. Einer der besten Freunde, die Remus sich wünschen könnte.

James war ein Kämpfer. Einer, der für seine Freunde einstand, bis zum bitteren Ende. Genau das passende Gegenstück für Lily. Denn obwohl es für alle anderen wirkte, als wäre James Potter der aufgedrehte Chaot, der nie still sitzen konnte und alles durcheinander brachte, laut und ungestüm, und Lily Evans die ruhige Schulsprecherin, die immer lächelte und half, wo sie konnte, ruhig und zart wie, eine anmutige Lilie, war es doch ganz anders. Wer sie kannte, wusste, dass James der Fels in der Brandung war und nicht Lily. Im Gegenteil! Lily brauchte jemanden, der sie fest hielt, damit sie nicht von ihren Träumen davon getragen wurde, denn Remus wusste, davon hatte sie genug.

Lily war aufbrausend und ungestüm, hatte immer das letzte Wort und ließ sich von nichts und niemanden etwas sagen.

Sie waren wie für einander geschaffen. James war für Lily zu jemandem geworden, der er nicht war, und Lily für alle anderen. Sie hatten verschiedene Prioritäten und doch war es am Ende dasselbe Ergebnis. Beide wurden zu jemand anderem. Mit dem Unterschied das James um die Maske wusste, die er trug, und sie abnahm, war er mit seinen Freunden alleine; Lily hingegen hatte nur wenig Gelegenheit wieder von Lily Evans zu einfach nur Lily zu werden.

Und Remus wusste um seine Sonderstellung, dass er zu den Menschen gehörte, bei denen sie zu Lily wurde. Und vor wenigen Tagen hatte er die Hoffnung wiedergefunden, dass einer seiner besten Freunde und seine beste Freundin doch noch glücklich werden könnten. Wenn sie wollten. Zusammen. Und Remus würde nichts unversucht lassen um das zu bewerkstelligen.

Er ging an dem Mädchen vorbei zu ihrem üblichen Stammplatz in einer der hintersten Ecken der Bibliothek. Lily folgte ihm.

Remus konnte ihre leichten Schritte hören und der Staub, den sie beide aufwirbelten, spiegelte sich in den alten Glasvitrinen der verbotenen Abteilung.

Die Couch war schon älter und an den Sitzflächen und Armlehnen war das dunkle Leder schon abgetragen durch die vielen Berührungen, mit denen sie bedacht worden war.

Schwer ließ sich der junge Werwolf darauf nieder und sah wartend zu dem Mädchen, das so verloren dastand, dass Remus sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie sich um nichts Sorgen machen brauchte, dass er sich darum kümmerte. Aber das konnte er nicht. Das mussten die Beiden schon alleine regeln, er würde ihnen nur dabei ein bisschen zur Hand gehen.

Lily zögerte noch einen Moment und setzte sich dann entschlossen Remus gegenüber in einen alten Lehnensessel.

Nicht das sie doch noch in Versuchung kam wie sonst, Schulter an Schulter mit dem Braunhaarigen, die Zeit im Lernen zu vergessen. Mit Remus war es viel zu einfach, doch etwas in seinem Blick ließ Lily klar werden, dass es dieses Mal anders sein würde. Doch noch immer kam kein Ton aus ihrem Inneren.

Remus hingegen schien zu warten bis Lily sich endlich überwinden konnte.

„Ich würde gerne mit die über James sprechen." Und damit war es draußen. Schnell und beinahe hatte sie sich verhaspelt, aber Remus störte sich nicht daran. Er sah sie einfach weiter an. „Ich… Er hat aufgehört mich auszubitten und..." Sie atmete wieder einmal tief durch. „Ob – ich meine – ob es an mir liegt. Weil ich glaube, also ich meine, ich denke," Sie befeuchtete ihre spröden Lippen kurz mit der Zunge und ihr Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Raum. Sie verstummte. Denn eigentlich wusste sie nicht was sie sagen wollte.

Ihre Hände rangen miteinander, bevor sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich und Remus hilflos ansah. Doch sie musste sich wie immer keine Sorgen machen. Remus hatte natürlich schon gewusste, was Lily auf dem Herzen hatte. Es war auch fast unmöglich ihr ganzes Auftreten zu ignorieren. Wie es sich in den letzten Woche geändert hatte. Genaugenommen seit dem Tag als James seine Bemühungen aufgegeben hatte.

„Vielleicht, redet ihr einfach mal miteinander, Lily. Ich weiß das ihr euch ziemlich viel zu sagen habt." Remus beugte sich vor und griff nach ihren Händen. Sie waren kleiner als seine und so kalt, dass er augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, dass es hier kälter war als sonst aber nicht so kalt, als das er frieren würde. Lily schien empfindlicher. Er konnte die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen sehen. Sie öffnete wieder den Mund und erst dachte Remus ihr fehlten wieder die Worte, aber ihre Stimme klang nur genauso unsicher wie sie aussah.

„Meinst du denn, also, dass Potter – James – dass er mich immer noch… mag?"

Beinahe hätte Remus gelacht, doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah, dass Lily es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Wiedereinmal dachte Remus, dass die Liebe anscheinend wirklich blind machte. Wie konnte sie James Blicke übersehen, auch wenn dieser aufgehört hatte zu reden, hatte er doch nie aufgehört zu fühlen. Und James war nie gut darin seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Sie zeigten sich in allem, was er tat. Die Art wie seine Augen jeden Raum, den er betrat, nach dem Mädchen seiner Träume absuchten, egal ob er wollte oder nicht. Die Art wie sich seine Augen verengten, wenn Lily mit einem anderen Jungen sprach. Wie seine Hände dann krampften und seine ganze Haltung sich anspannte, bereit sich in den Kampf zu stürzen, um Lily zu beschützen. Aber Remus wusste, dass er manchmal Dinge sah, die anderen verborgen blieben, einfach weil er wusste, wonach er suchen musste. Er wusste aber auch, dass Sirius es auch gesehen hatte. Sonst hätte dieser wohl nicht aufgehört Lily aufzuziehen. Womöglich hatte Padfoot erkannt, dass es für James in diesem Leben wohl kein anderes Mädchen geben würde. Auch nicht im nächsten.

Er drückte Lilys Hände ganz vorsichtig, denn auf einmal hatte er Angst, dass er sie zerbrechen konnte. Auch wenn er wusste das Lily keine Eisprinzessin war, konnte er die anderen doch nachvollziehen die Lily als jene betitelten. Die Distanz, die sie wahrte, tat sie nicht, um die anderen zu verletzen, sondern um zu vermeiden, dass sie selbst verletzt wurde. Und obwohl Lily nie über den Abend den James beobachtet hatte mit ihm gesprochen hatte, wusste Remus, dass es sie tief verletzt hatte. Es war die ungünstigste Konstellation, die hätte eintreten können, erst die Ablehnung durch Severus, dann die durch ihre Freundinnen, doch natürlich war es passiert. Sein Blick fand den ihren und er drückte ihre Hände ein weiteres Mal.

„Lily, dass James dich mag wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, aber das müsste ihr alleine klären in Ordnung?" Er stand auf und zog sie hoch. Die Unsicherheit stand ihr immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und Remus tat es fast Leid, aber wenn sie und James nicht endlich miteinander sprachen, würde das nie was werden. Er wusste das die Beiden sich nicht ein einziges Mal unterhalten hatte, ohne das es in einer Katastrophe geendet hatte. Meistens schrieen sie sich einfach nur an, bis sie dann gar nicht mehr miteinander sprachen.

Er hielt Lilys Hand fest umschlossen, während er sich mit ihr auf den Weg machte. Im Stillen dankte er Merlin und allen anderen Mächten dieser Welt. Das war vielleicht der erste Schritt, aber Remus hatte die dumpfe Befürchtung, dass ein Gespräch allein überhaupt nicht reichen würde. Ob die Beiden es tatsächlich schafften, als Lily und James miteinander zu reden und nicht als Evans und Potter konnte Remus ja leider nicht beeinflussen.

Den Gedanken, sich unter James Tarnumhang zu verstecken und die Beiden zu belauschen, verwarf er gleich wieder.

Zeit war für Lily schon immer ein subjektiver Begriff.

Aber dass der Weg von der Bibliothek zum Gemeinschaftsraum ewig dauern könnte, war ihr noch nie aufgefallen. Zumindest wünschte sie sich, dass es ewig dauern würde. Einfach nur mit Remus, Schulter an Schulter, durch Hogwarts zu gehen, gefiel ihr viel besser als jetzt gleich mit James zu reden.

Ihr wurde ganz kalt. Schon wieder.

Und schlecht war ihr auch.

Den Apfel hatte sie nicht gegessen und ich Magen fühlte sich ganz flau an. Vielleicht würde sie ja ohnmächtig, wie im Märchen? Lily hatte Liebe bisher für ein Märchen gehalten, welches zwischen zwei Buchdeckeln in der Bücherei verstaubte. Keines, das für sie einmal in greifbare Nähe rücken würde. Und definitiv keins, in dem sie und James Potter die Hauptrollen sein würden. Dumpf hallten ihre Schritte von den Wänden wieder. Das Gemälde der fetten Dame rief diesmal keine Freude in Lily hervor, sondern Angst, da sie wusste wer sich dahinter verbarg. Entschlossen schob sie das Kinn vor. Sie würde hier und heute herausfinden ob James und sie tatsächlich füreinander bestimmt waren. So wie alle anderen es immer sagten. Sonst hatte das Mädchen immer nur die Augen verdreht oder war errötet, doch heute würde sie versuchen zu sehen, was alle anderen sahen. All die Mädchen die in James verliebt waren, nie hatte Lily sie verstanden. Wie man sein Herz an jemanden hängen konnte, den man nicht kannte. Aber auch Lily kannte James nicht und trotzdem hatte er ihr Herz erobert. Es war schon fast ironisch, dass sie ihn nun fragen würde, ob er mit ihr ausging. Wenn es einen Gott gab, würde dieser sich gerade köstlich amüsieren.

Es half alles nichts. Schließlich konnten sie und Remus auch nicht für immer hier draußen stehen bleiben.

„Woher weißt du denn, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum sind?" Neugierig sah sie Remus an. Er hatte vorhin sehr bestimmt die Richtung eingeschlagen, als er mit Lily an der Hand, losgezogen war. Wie sooft verzogen sich seine Lippen nur zu einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und seine Augen schienen sie auszulachen. „Instinkt Lily, vertrau mir, sie sind da." Auf ihr Seufzen hin musste er dann doch lachen. „Er wird dich schon nicht fressen." Der junge Zauberer stieß sie in die Seite und murmelte dann _„Flitterkram!"_. Die fette Dame maß sie mit einem kurzen Blick und klappte dann zur Seite. Lily kletterte hinter Remus durch das Portraitloch und wäre dann beinahe gegen Remus gestoßen. Ihre Frage blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie das Feuerwerk im Gemeinschaftsraum sah. Ihr Mund klappte auf und zusammen mit Remus starrte sie in die gleißenden Farbwirbel, die durch den runden Raum, von Wand zu Wand, hüpften. An einigen Stellen wiesen die Wandteppiche Brandlöcher auf und genauso roch es auch.

Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum. Möglicherweise würde sie gleich aufwachen und Alice würde ihr sagen, dass es Zeit für die Heimfahrt wäre. Hoffentlich. Aber als sie Remus anblickte und sah wie seine Augen schmal wurden und seine ganze Haltung verspannte, wusste sie, dass es kein Traum war.

Es war Weihnachten. Und bevor Remus dazu gezwungen wurde seine Freunde anzuschreien tat Lily das lieber. Irgendwie hatte sie das auch vermisst.

„POTTER! BLACK!" Die zwei jungen Männer, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf einem Tisch am Fenster standen, zuckten zusammen. Peter, der sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke gerettet hatte, quiekte erschrocken. „Was bei Merlins Bart ist in euch gefahren? Seid ihr von Sinnen? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ein FEUERWERK im Gemeinschaftsraum loslassen! Ich müsste euch Punkte abziehen!" Lilys Augen glühten und ihre Stimme schwankte, da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie lieber schreien oder bedrohlich leise sein wollte. Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle. Wie üblich war es Potter der herausfordernd sein Kinn ein wenig höher reckte und Black, in gespielter Lässigkeit mit den Augen rollte.

„Stell dich nicht so an Evans, wir gefährden hier niemanden und üben nur für Sylvester. Und du ruinierst hier nur die Weihnachtsstimmung." Manchmal beneidete Lily Black um seine Abstammung- niemand sonst den sie kannte konnte so arrogant sprechen und aussehen, als würde er gleich vor Langeweile einschlafen. In ihr brodelte es.

„Sirius," Remus Stimme war weich und bittend und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass gleich ein Donnerwetter bevorstand. Eines bei dem sie eigentlich nicht anwesend sein wollte.

„Ach komm schon Remus, wenn wir gewusste hätten, dass ihr euch so schnell von den Büchern losreißen könntet, hätten wir den Zauber gar nicht ausprobiert. Was macht ihr überhaupt schon hier? Normalerweise hängt ihr doch Stunden zusammen rum."

Natürlich sprang Potter seinem besten Freund bei, aber normalerweise war Lily kreativere Ausredungsversuche gewöhnt. Das war mit Abstand der lächerlichste Versuch von einem Thema abzulenken. Wäre sie nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte sie in James Stimme die Eifersucht gehört. Aber das tat sie nicht. Sein Versuch sich rauszureden kam ihr gerade Recht. Und bevor Remus auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um James Aussage als eben jene eifersüchtige Unterstellung abzutun, hatte sich Lily schon mit hoch erhobenen Hauptes an James gewandt.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst."

Überdeutlich laut konnte Lily die Wanduhr zwölf schlagen hören, so still war es.

Blacks Mund stand offen, Peters Augen würden jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen springen und James sah aus, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen.

„Fälschlicher Weise dachte ich, du wärst jemand anderes. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Lasst euch nicht weiter stören." Und damit hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht und stieg so würdevoll wie möglich zurück durch das Portraitloch und schloss den Durchgang mit ein wenig mehr Wucht, als eigentlich nötig. Die empörten Ausrufe der fetten Dame ignorierte sie. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und rannte dann so schnell sie konnte.

L ily konnte hinterher nicht einmal sagen wohin sie ihre Füße trugen.

Sie war so dumm gewesen. Remus hatte so eine Zuversicht gehabt, aber James-Potter … genaugenommen war es ihre Schuld. Sie hatte überreagiert. Schon wieder.

Die Hexe wusste nicht einmal _wieso_ Potter sie jedes Mal so aus der Fassung brachte. Sie wollte sich doch eigentlich mit ihm unterhalten.

Ganz normal, so wie sie mit Remus sprach. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Wieso es mit Remus so einfach, und mit James so schwer war. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und rutschte tiefer die Mauer hinunter, bis sie schließlich saß.

Nichts konnte sie richtig machen. Schlimmer noch, jetzt musste sie die zwei Wochen Ferien in ihrem Schlafsaal verbringen. Merlin, sie war so blöd.

Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach über den Streich der Beiden geschmunzelt, oder noch besser, Remus das reden überlassen. Die Jungs mussten sie für total verrückt halten. Kein Wunder also, wenn sie Lily für eine Eis Prinzessin hielten.

Die erste Träne wischte das Mädchen noch entschlossen weg, die zweite schon etwas halbherziger und dann ließ sie zu, dass ihr Kummer sie überrollte. Einen richtigen Grund hatte sie nicht, und nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie um James Potter einmal weinen würde.

Doch lieber weinte sie um ihn, als um sich selbst. Eben war ihr klar geworden, dass sie gar nicht mehr anders konnte.

Nicht mehr zurück aus der Illusion und nicht mehr zurück zu dem Mädchen, das sie einmal war. Lily steckte irgendwo dazwischen und wusste nun selbst nicht mehr wer sie eigentlich war. Was sie eigentlich ausmachte.

In Gedanken versunken saß sie dort in einem verlassenen Gang des alten Schlosses und bedauerte sich am Ende doch selbst. Die Portraits die an der Wand hingen tuschelten aufgeregt und warfen mitleidige Blicke zu der Gryffindor Schülerin hinüber. Nie hätten die Bewohner der Bilder gedacht, die strahlende Schulsprecherin einmal weinen zu sehen. Schließlich hatte sie immer glücklich ausgesehen.

Und während die Bilder darüber rätselten was sie verpasst hatten, stand der junge Mann unschlüssig am Eingang des Ganges. Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen dem was er wollte und sollte. Seine Schritte klangen am Anfang noch unsicher und wurden dann fester. Mit ein wenig Abstand zu der jungen Hexe, ließ er sich neben sie auf dem kalten Boden nieder. Er räusperte sich und streckte ihr ein zerknautschtes Taschentuch entgegen.

Lily zuckte nicht einmal mehr zusammen. Es war ihr eigentlich klar gewesen, dass sie jemand früher oder später finden würde. Sie wusste zwar nicht wie, aber die Marauder schienen immer genau zu wissen, wer sich wo in Hogwarts befand.

Sie drehte den Kopf leicht und sah James aus ihren verweinten, aufgequollenen Augen an. ‚Geh weg' sagte ihr Kopf, ‚bitte bleib' ihr Herz.

Und da sie nicht wusste welches die Wahrheit sprach, griff sie ohne Worte nach dem Taschentuch. James fixierte ein Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, während Lily sich geräuschvoll die Nase putze und so gut es ging die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte.

Sie war froh, dass sie sich gerade nicht selbst sehen konnte. Farblich würde ihr ganzes Gesicht nun mit ihren Haaren harmonieren.

Sie hörte auf zu weinen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie immer noch schwer atmete. Nur für den Fall, dass weinen besser war als reden.

James räusperte sich erneut und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Haare. Was sie früher für arrogant gehalten hatte, sah nun unsicher aus. Sie umschlang ihre Knie mit den Armen und bettete ihren Kopf darauf. Der Gang war nur durch ein paar Fackeln erhellt und Lily war froh darüber. Da der Schwarzhaarige auch nach dem dritten Räuspern keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, fasste Lily sich ein Herz.

„Tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme war leise und klang heiser, doch es war so still, das James es gehört haben musste. Es dauerte noch einen Augenblick, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr wandte und ihr in die Augen sah. „Mir auch." Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich übers Gesicht. Müde sah er aus. „Ich wollte nicht-" er stockte und schien sich dann zusammen zu reißen, denn er sah sie wieder an. „Ich meine, ich weiß das du und Moony, dass ihr nur Freunde seid." Er zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern.

Lily nickte leicht. „Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Also, nicht nur heute nicht, sondern auch sonst immer." Er lachte.

„Doch ich glaube das war genau das was du wolltest. Wir haben ziemlich viel Scheiße gebaut." Nun sah er sie wieder an, „Eigentlich wollte ich nur, dass du mich siehst. Meistens hast du nur mit Remus geredet, und ich war nie so klug wie er. Du hast dich nicht für Quidditsch interessiert und einfach ansprechen konnte ich dich nicht. Es klingt ziemlich bescheuert, aber mir war es lieber, dass du mich anschreist, bevor du mich gar nicht wahrnimmst. Alle Mädchen fanden mich toll, nur du nicht." Er brach ab und atmete schwer aus. „Und Snape, ich habe nie verstanden was du an ihm fandest. Warum du ihn mir vorzogst." Sein Gesicht zeigte die Abscheu die er aus seinen Worten fernzuhalten versuchte. Lily wusste wie viel es ihn kostete, Severus nicht Snivellus zu nennen.

„Severus und ich kennen uns von früher. Als ich das erste Mal gemerkt habe, dass ich anders bin, hat mich meine Schwester eine Missgeburt genannt. Severus hat sie geschubst und mir gesagt, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin. Eine Hexe. Nie hat mich jemand besonders genannt. Wir wurden die besten Freunde." Das Mädchen wusste, dass James diese Geschichte nicht kannte, Merlin, nicht einmal Remus kannte sie.

Diese Erinnerung wollte sie für sich behalten. Denn es erinnerte sie daran, das Severus ein guter Mensch war. Einer der besten den sie kannte.

James sah sie überrascht an. Doch er verkniff sich seine Fragen und nickte nur leicht.

Das war eine Geschichte für einen anderen Abend.

Dann lächelte er, stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Würdest du morgen gerne mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an und musste dann lachen.

Auf einmal war es ganz einfach mutig, und noch einfacher sie Selbst zu sein.

„Gerne." Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und ließ sich nach oben ziehen.

1 HP und der Feuerkelch Seite 410


End file.
